pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Patroller
The Air Patroller is an aerial vehicle or VTOL used to transport the PAW Patrol and their equipment anywhere in the world. In "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown", an upgraded, alternatively colored version of the Air Patroller was introduced. The Air Patroller is a small aircraft used by the PAW Patrol to travel long distances in short periods of time. It holds all of the pups' air rescue packs and features a conveyor strip that help the pups put it on as they deploy out the exit located at the rear of the plane. The Air Patroller also has a hatch for a crane arm, which is capable of picking up and transporting one of the pups' vehicles. The plane is piloted by Robo-Dog, and can also be attached to the PAW Patroller. The Air Patroller has a body of large diameter, which is colored in uneven stripes (from top to bottom, red, silver, yellow and blue). The windshield occupies the upper half of most of the front half of the plane, and is tinted a dull blue-gray. There are two large, silver engines that can tilt forward or upward to propel the plane in different directions. The rear of the vehicle curves upward and is mostly the blue color. PAW Patrol emblems are present on the front and rear of the plane, as well as the outward facing sides of the engines. Three wheels can be deployed and retracted to respectively land the plane and take off with it. The interior of the Air Patroller is very spacious. The walls are light green and have similar design patterns as the lookout's walls. The floor features a strip with arrows directed the the back of and out the rear door of the plane, similar to the PAW Patroller. The deployment room has an overhanging conveyor rope, with an area of it surrounded by a red box that holds their aerial pup packs. The mission room features a control panel up front, with swiveling seats for Ryder and Robo-Dog to sit. The room has two long, silver seats for the pups to sit during their debriefings (in the same orientation as the PAW Patroller). At the back of the room is a giant retractable screen used to graphically display mission circumstances. In "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" the Air Patroller color scheme changes into red and black when in stealth mode. *Air Pups *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save a Teeny Penguin *Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown *Mission PAW: Royally Spooked *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Pups Save Francois the Penguin *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save the Butterflies *Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals *Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save a Pluck-O-Matic *Pups Save the Balloon Pups *Pups Save the Spider Spies *Pups Save a Wrong Way Explorer *Rocky: 8 episodes *Skye: 6 episodes *Marshall: 5 episodes *Ryder: 5 episodes *Chase: 4 episodes *Rubble: 3 episodes *Zuma: 3 episodes *Everest: 1 episode The AirPatroller.png|Angled front view of the Air Patroller. AP 15.png|Angled rear view of the Air Patroller. Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 10.34.43 AM.png|Crane mechanism. Air Patroller Mission Room.png|Mission room. Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 10.31.44 AM.png|Deployment room. In late 2015, a toy version of the Air Patroller was discovered on Toys R Us's Canadian website. These pictures are the first known pictures of the Air Patroller itself. AirPatrollerToy1.jpg AirPatrollerToy2.jpg AirPatrollerToy3.jpg AIR PATROLLER.JPG Category:Partially Protected Category:Toys on Info Page Category:PAW Patrol Vehicles